


Undone

by tylerno



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter acts like a 15 year old, Peter is an Avenger, Wow, ironfam, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerno/pseuds/tylerno
Summary: "What are you doing?""Drinking away my sorrows.""That's a Capri Sun."(An Irondad and Spiderson fic, co-starring the Avengers and Pepper.)





	Undone

Peter was distraught. More than distraught, actually. If he were to pick a word, he thought he might choose horrified.

Peter? Join the Avengers? The thought was ludicrous. Ridiculous. _Absurd_. He was fifteen, and sure, he was a year ahead of the other fifteen-year-olds as far as academics went, but he wasn't  _that_  good. Besides the fact that he could stick to walls and had a habit of webbing people up at night, he hadn't really done much.

Okay, that was a lie. He had stabbed a purple Jolly Rancher looking guy in the head as self defense that one time, but that was only because Karen had activated instant-kill mode before he could stop her. He hadn't meant to kill him. It was an accident.

An accident that saved (half) the world.

All the same, he was sure he didn't deserve the sleek, expensive looking suit staring back at him. Startled, he laughed a little, less because something was funny and more because he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mr. Stark, this is- this is _incredible_! I don't know what to say...!" He turned around with a grin to see the man himself surveying his work with a critical eye. Steve Rogers stood at his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest and a proud expression on his face, not unlike stereotypical American dads in 90's movies.

"Well I mean," Tony shrugged, "I dubbed thee an Avenger while we were on the Space Doughnut. We just need to announce it."

Peter very nearly reeled backwards, a stunned and stupid grin on his face. "Wh- that wasn't a joke? I thought you were kidding around!" He had to stop himself from tackling Steve in a hug out of pure  _hell-yeah_  when the giant, blond bean of a man set a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, kiddo. Your aunt would be proud of you."

Peter's grin grew a little tight, his throat constricting. Focusing on breathing evenly through his nose, he looked down at his battered shoes. Steve's warm hand on his shoulder gripped tighter, then retreated, leaving Peter's fists to clench and unclench stiffly.

"So. This isn't a test. It's totally legitness this time," Tony began, flicking his sunglasses open and putting them over his eyes, in doing so, effectively cutting the tension. "There are about two hundred reporters just on the other side of that wall. This is not a drill. I repeat: this is not a drill."

Peter turned his head toward said wall, jaw tight as he tried to imagine two hundred people, waiting in anticipation for him. The lump in his throat suddenly doubled in size. Tony, sensing this, threw an arm around his shoulder, hiding Peter's face from Steve. He knew Peter didn't want Captain America, hero of the world, seeing any sign of weakness. Tony was only fine because he had already seen the worst of Peter.

_There was blood on the ground, on his hands, in his eyes. Everywhere he looked was bloodbloodblood and he couldn't see couldn't think couldn't feel and who was screaming?_

"Hey, deep breaths. I'll handle it all. You might wanna put the suit on, though, unless you want the whole world knowing your identity."

The teen sighed, eyes half lidded. Suddenly, the air went from too heavy to too thin. "Yeah. Um, I might need a place. To. You know. Suit up." Peter lifted his head, forcing a smile on his face until he meant it.

All at once, he could hardly hold still. Holy shit! He was an Avenger! Somewhere in his brain, something was telling him that he should feel bad for practically abandoning Ned and M.J., but the larger, more excited part of him was barely holding himself together in the presence of two people in the Avengers, one of whom he had been fighting with not six months ago.

"Nah, just drop your pants and change right here," Tony muttered, which earned him a swat on the arm from Pepper, who had rolled her eyes before he was even through with the first syllable.

"He's kidding, of course," she rushed out, ignoring her partner's gleeful grin and Steve trying to pretend like he wasn't smiling behind his palm. "Just behind you, dear, there's a changing room for moments just like this. Here- your suit." She plucked the expensive attire from the wall and dumped it into Peter's waiting hands. He nearly squawked, but managed to quiet it down to a mildly choked grunt of panic instead, his fingers gripping the smooth material. 

"For future reference, this thing can go on top of your clothes in case of an emergency, but be prepared for some serious chaffing in that event. Now, pip pip, off you pop." Tony waved his hands dismissively, Pepper smiled, and Steve lowered his head in a sort of respectful nod. Peter beamed, then scampered away to change. 

_Holy shit, he was an Avenger._


End file.
